


Blue Bird

by yumasama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumasama/pseuds/yumasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya, one of the noble knights of the Rose Kingdom, and the ever most loyal servant of the Emperor, in a desperate attempt to realize his own Identity he ends up playing a game that puts everything into place, but for the a steep price, his devotion to the emperor himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bird

_Bluebird, bluebird, in and out my window._  
Bluebird, bluebird, in and out my window.  
Bluebird, bluebird, in and out my window.  
Oh, I'm so tired.

Tetsuya giggled as he sang along and pretended to soar through the windows; he glanced over his parents and brother and chose the person that he was going to tap.

_Take a little girl and tap her on the shoulder_  
Take a little girl and tap her on the shoulder  
Take a little girl and tap her on the shoulder  
Oh, I'm so tired.   
  


 

He gave his brother, Chihiro, a soft tap on the shoulder, and smiled when his brother latched onto his shoulders and he led both of them through his parents and servants whose arms were raised fondly watching them pretending to fly through them. The sun shone marvelously through the beautiful kingdom of the skies as the royal family enjoyed the day with comfort and content.

 

Tetsuya was about to tap another person when he felt Chihiro unlatch himself from him, pouting he turned towards his brother who was looking straight through him, he noted the grave look that his brother had in his eyes, and  followed where his brother’s eyes were looking,  fear immediately crept through him as dark smoke enveloped the castle walls.

“Ch-chihiro…” Tetsuya heard his mother call out, trying as much as possible to hide the fear in her voice. “Go inside, take Tetsuya with you…”   Tetsuya knew his brother to be hard headed and felt that as the heir to the throne respinsible for certain matters in the household, he knew that Chihiro was about to protest ready to scream that he wanted to help, but when both he and Tetsuya saw their father, normally so confident and proud, looking deathly pale, they obediently ran inside the castle without any protest. __  
  


They ran to the cellars and ducked underneath the dusty wine kegs, Chihiro instructed his younger brother to keep quiet as they waited for someone to give them the signal to leave.

 

 After what seemed like hours, no one ever arrived, the younger boy felt fear envelop him entirely as he tried to imagine what was happening above, hot tears started to cascade down his face. Seeing the distress Chihiro offered to check upstairs saying that he would be back in a few minutes, of course Tetsuya tried to stop him, he latched onto his brothers shirt and begged for him to stay, where it was safe, but the older grabbed his tear stained cheeks and bumped their foreheads together and whispered in his gentlest tone possible.

 

“A prince must sacrifice everything for the people and loves, and the Kingdom he loves.” Then left, leaving his baby brother in the darkness.

 

1 minute has passed, then 2, 3, 10, Tetsuya lost count on how long it has been since his brother slammed the doors shut. “I am a prince.” He whispered to himself as he gathered up his courage to walk up to the door. “I must do everything for the people that I love…” he slowly opened the door squinting a bit as his eyes adjusted to the light. “And the kingdom that I lo-“

 

Blood stained the pristine white tiles, glasses were smashed everywhere and the wallpaper was ripped and scratched. Tetsuya ran in a panic as he desperately tried to locate his brother, his parents, anyone alive, he ran out the garden, and the sight that greeted him made him gag, his parents lying in a pool of what he assumed was their own blood, placed very grotesquely above each other as a sword was impaled through their chests, and arrows peppered their entire bodies, and to make it worse was they were set ablaze skin slowly darkening to a crisp in the crimson embers. His legs trembled as he managed to pull his eyes away from the gruesome sight that lay before him he needed to find his brother; he needed to make sure that he was alright.

 

After scouring each and every room the young boy was ready to give up, until he heard a whimper in the basement, he ran inside and his brother was there, and in a terrible state, Chihiro was lying down on the cold floors clutching painfully to his chest trying to stop the bleeding, he saw his brother and smiled.

 

“Tetsu…ya” he managed to utter as the boy ran to his side “Ah… it seems I won’t be lasting long, too bad I wasn’t able to be crowned king.” Blood trickled from his lips “Fuck!” Chihiro ushered his brother to come closer “Before I go do me a favor, okay?” they foreheads, both sweaty and cold bumped for the last time, as tears trickled down both their faces “I want you to run away from this kingdom, and get stronger, braver, do all the adventures that I should have done… and once you’re ready…you need to come back here and you need to be the King for me, and for Dad.” The older boy’s breathing became heavier within each word and he leaned on to his brother for support, he raised his head giving Tetsuya one last peck on the cheek before whispering “Remember you’re a prince…” “And a prince will do everything for his loved ones and his kingdom…” Tetsuya continued as he watched his brother smile “Good boy.” And slowly leave him.

 

Tetsuya ran to his room and grabbed a small dagger that his brother gave him as a gift, he tucked it in his belt and went to grab his boots, as he leaned over he saw something shine on the ground, it was an earring, his mother’s earring, pure white gold with a small stone placed upon it he clutched it in his hand as he recalled the sight that he had seen “I will be brave for you…” he whispered as he forced the earring through his unpierced ear, not even wincing when it finally went through making his ear bleed and swell but he didn’t care, that was the only memento of his mother that he could bring, wherever he would go, to remind himself the promise that he made with his brother, so he ran out the palace, and into the city that used to be a beautiful royal blue, but was now painted scarlet, he was going to get strong, brave, intelligent, until no one could ever stop him, he was going to bring back the kingdom one day and he swore to his family in heaven that he would be the next King-

 

**_CRASH_ **

****

He woke up in an unfamiliar place, confused and scared, hell he didn’t even have any idea what his name was, all he knew was the only thing that was etched in his mind was a crimson rose in a pitch black surrounding, great now his ear is stinging really badly, the boy got up wobbling a bit and walked around the small wooden room trying to find a clue to whom he was, and why he was there, staring busily out the window he managed to not hear the door creaking open and nearly jumped when a deep voice called out “Oh good, you’re awake.”

 

 


End file.
